The Flutterby of Spring
by Freakyleaf
Summary: A oneshot Sheelos Valentine's special. Follows the Fidelity timeline, so ya might wanna read that first... Happy St. Valentine's Day, everyone!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or anything that Namco owns... nor do I own Valentine's Day. I do own Jennai Cetra, Mina Fujibayashi-Wilder, and the Flutterby of Spring, though. XD**

–

A sunrise broke through the sole window of the small, three-room house in Mizuho, washing the hardwood floors with pools of fresh, orange sunlight, and sending rays of light straight into Sheena Fujibayashi's eyes. The summoner sat up with a stretch, yawning rather loudly before getting up and looking at the calendar. "Oh, no..." she murmured, running a hand through her mussed black hair.

Valentine's Day. Of every holiday in the year, St. Valentine's Day was truly the most dreadful. Every year it was the same thing – roses, chocolate, balloons, love notes, hugs, kisses, holding hands... things she'd never had a taste of. The only person she knew who followed the lovey-dovey customs was Jennai, and she knew this year, her neighbor wouldn't be celebrating anything.

"I'm just gonna stay at home, in bed, all day," Sheena grumbled to herself, crossing the room and collapsing back onto her bed. "Valentine's Day... ugh!"

–

On the other hand, Zelos Wilder had been up a whole five minutes before noon, dolling himself up for the holiday. He'd been anticipating Valentine's Day since... since February fifteenth last year! All the hunnies, and the gifts, and the love! And he fit right in with all that pink. Just as he adjusted his hair to fall perfectly over the top of his headband, he turned to see the little six-year-old standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, daddy!" she cooed, giving Zelos that knowing grin that she always had when he was trying to look fancy and was doing a good job of it. "Where are you going today?"

Zelos had also been waiting for Mina to wake up today. Holding up a young nobles' dress, the former Chosen smiled "_We_ are going to go celebrate Valentine's Day!"

Mina tilted her head and accepted the dress. It was a scarlet silk, ruffled lace trimming the edges, with a few gems – real ones – lining the collar. "Valentine's Day?"

"The holiday of love!" Zelos explained. "When all the hunnies are looking for someone to be with... everyone's head is full of romantic pink haze on this day!"

"All the hunnies are... ?" Mina trailed, baffled.

The two redheads locked eyes for the longest time, then spoke in unison, "In other words, we're going to go see mommy."

–

Sheena was panicking. It was nearly two thirty in the afternoon, and she just _knew_ Zelos was going to show up. He'd be all dressy, reeking of lavender, with a bouquet and a box of chocolates in his hands for her. He might even bring Mina, who would have a handmade card for her to keep on the mantle. "Maybe Kuchinawa and Orochi will let me hide in their house?" she thought aloud. "Or... would they get all fluffy with me, too!"

Burrowing further under the covers, Sheena decided that she simply wouldn't open the door when they came calling. Curse this Valentine's Day.

–

Mina had made the trek through Gaoraccia forest hundreds of times, but never in a dress she was afraid to get dirty. High-stepping over puddles and mud, the child heaved a sigh. Her polished shoes were giving her such a pain...

Noting her discomfort, Zelos lifted his daughter up onto his shoulder. "Don't worry... we'll be at mommy's soon. She'll be happy to see us" He assumed as much, anyway. But assuming can be depressing, for did you know that to assume is to "make an ass of you and me"? Which is probably what was going to end up happening between he and Sheena, but oh well.

Finally, after laying awake for an hour, the knock on the door came. She heard muffled voices outside, then some small giggling. "Dammit!" Sheena growled. Zelos had brought Mina after all. It wasn't that she wasn't elated to see her daughter, because she really was, but she knew Zelos had explained the whole Valentine's Day concept to her. He had to have. Which would mean they would both be into the hearts and flowers frenzy.

The knock cam again, and the summoner pulled her head under the covers. "Go away..." she prayed, nibbling her lower lip. "Just decide that I'm not here and go home!"

–

"Ha... hahaha," Zelos snickered, taking his daughter by the hand and leading her around to the back of the house. "She's playing hard-to-get."

"Hard-to-get?"

"She's being shy." Taking hold of the back door handle, Zelos rammed his body weight into the door until it flew open. "But we're going to make her un-shy, right sweetie?"

The child giggled and walked inside. "Right, daddy!"

"You broke into my house!" Sheena yelled, setting her hands on her hips and glaring at her two "burglars". Her eyes settled on the bouquet of roses in Zelos' hand.

They were gold, the petals looking like they were washed in sunshine, while the stem was free of all thorns. "Yep! These are for you, baby!" Zelos bubbled, handing over the precious flowers. When he got close enough, he swept Sheena into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Zelos!" Sheena snapped, cheeks burning at Mina's giggling. She turned to give her daughter a disapproving look, but was hugged by her instead.

"Happy Valentime's Day, mommy!"

"That's Valenti_n_e's," Zelos corrected, smiling. "And yes, happy Valentine's Day."

Sheena wiggled from Zelos' arms, despite how much she wanted to snuggle into them. "Hmph. Valentine's Day."

"Something wrong?" the ex-Chosen asked. He and Mina looked identically confused by the summoner's grumpiness. Surely she wasn't a Valentine Humbug! That would be... preposterous!

But indeed, the ninja folded her arms testily and huffed. "I _hate_ Valentine's Day!" she declared with a sneer. "It's the worst holiday in history."

Mina looked dumbfounded, but Zelos was absolutely shocked. Mouth hanging open, eyes wide and watery, and shoulders sagged, the redhead raised a hand to his heart and gasped. "Y-you... can't be serious! No one can hate Valentine's Day!"

"Well, I do." Sheena sat down, pouting. "I've hated Valentine's Day ever since I was... for a long time."

"But mommy!" Mina cried. "Valentine's Day is when all the hunnies are looking for someone to be with!"

Zelos turned a little pink, and shied away from Sheena's raised fist. "Uh... she meant to say, "Valentine's Day is when lovers come together," get it?"

"Who ever said we were lovers!"

"Duh." Zelos gestured inconspicuously toward Mina. "Ring a bell?"

A blush washed over Sheena's cheeks. "Oh... right."

"Lovers?" Mina craned her neck to look at her mother. "Is that what you and daddy are?"

Ignoring the child's question, Zelos sat beside Sheena and made a feeble attempt at putting his arms around her. When she pushed him away, he sprang forward and clung to her arm, purring happily.

Taking this as a cue, Mina giggled and left the house, intending on staying at her great-grandpa's. After all, she was fifty percent Mizuhoan.

"Get off!" Sheena complained. "No matter what you do or say, I'm not going to –"

Zelos interrupted by pressing his lips over hers, drawing the summoner up against him, but was quickly smacked away. He looked satisfied, though, with Sheena's enraged scowl. "I love you!"

"I..." Sheena looked away. She'd said this before, why was it so hard now? Maybe it was the love crazy syndrome taking over her, slowly but surely? "...love you too."

"Sure about that?" Zelos prompted. He tried one more time, "I love you, Sheena."

Determined to get him off her case, Sheena answered more confidently, "I love you too, Zelos!" Just to prove it, she kissed Zelos first. Needless to say, this shocked the hell out of the redhead, who one – hadn't seen it coming, and two – never thought she'd do something like that.

This fluffy moment could have lasted forever, had one of them not needed to breathe. Zelos broke first, breathing deeply. "Guess that settles it, then," he said casually.

Sheena said nothing, wondering about this whole Valentine's Day concept. Maybe, now that she had Zelos, this day wouldn't be so bad. With someone to love, February fourteenth wouldn't make her heart hurt... maybe. Just... maybe.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zelos."

–

"Grandpa Igaguri, look what I got!" Rushing into the large building Tiga and Igaguri lodged in, Mina held up her hand, a gigantic silver butterfly resting in her palm.

"My, my!" Igaguri cried, getting down to Mina's level to inspect the insect further. "What you have there is a Flutterby of Spring."

"Flutterby of ...?"

"Flutterby of Spring," the chief explained; "They only show up where they sense strong destiny nearby."

The child's face glowed with excitement. "Oh!"

"Where did you find it?"

Offering her great-grandfather her biggest, brightest smile, Mina exclaimed, "On mommy's front porch!"

–

**And so concludes my fluffy Valentine's special! Not much of a story, just something I thought I'd whip up to keep y'all busy until the next chapter of Tales of Sylvar'alla is up. Ciao!**


End file.
